Legion centurion armor
|baseid = |item name2 =Centurion helmet |dt2 =5 |hp2 =50 |weight2 =3 |value2 =70 |repair2 =Centurion helmet Headgear |baseid2 = |footer = }} The Legion centurion armor is a piece of armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The Legion centurion armor is by far the strongest suit of armor available to Caesar's Legion, with a full set of both armor and helmet providing a Damage Threshold of 23, only 1 less point than a full set of the famous NCR Ranger combat armor. The armor is composed from other pieces of armor taken from that of the wearer's defeated opponents in combat. The parts appear to be: * Helmet of a super mutant brute, polished and with a centurion's frill. * Right pauldron and forearm of a suit of T-45d power armor. * Left forearm, gloves and hip plates from NCR Ranger patrol armor. * Chest piece of a super mutant's armor. * Shin guards and the boots from combat armor. * Both gloves are from leather armor. Locations * Caesar's Legion safehouse - a full set can be found if patch 1.2.0.31x is installed. * Camp McCarran - Silus is wearing the body part. * Cottonwood Cove - Aurelius of Phoenix is wearing a set. You can pickpocket his armor very early in the game by reverse-pickpocketing a fully repaired Brotherhood of Steel armor on him found on dead BOS soldiers in the wasteland. Since BOS armor requires training, it's useless to the player at the beginning of the game, but Aurelius can equip it. ** Releasing the radioactive barrels in the quest Eye for an Eye will also kill him. The player can then loot his body for the armor afterwards. * The Legion centurions during the battle of Hoover Dam wear the body armor, and sometimes wear the helmet as well. * Full sets can be found on Legionary assassins as of patch 1.4.0.525. * Dry Wells - Gaius Magnus is wearing the helmet. Only obtainable if the Legion is nuked during the quest The Apocalypse. Notes * This is considered to be one of the rarest non-unique armors in the game, as there are only two locations before the final battle of Hoover Dam. Normally the helmet is only worn by Aurelius of Phoenix and by the Legion centurions at the last stages of the game. As of patch 1.4.0.525 they are often worn by Legionary assassins. * It is also one of the heaviest medium armors at a weight of 35 pounds, making it as heavy as Gannon family Tesla armor. * If worn by a female character, the T-45d pauldron will be upright rather than folded down. * Legate Lanius wears centurion armor rather than Legate's armor on the strip in his ending if Caesar's Legion wins at Hoover Dam and Caesar dies during Et Tumor, Brute? Bugs When swinging one-handed melee weapons in first person, the camera glitches inside the armor. Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear de:Legionszenturiorüstung ru:Броня центуриона Легиона uk:Броня центуріона Легіону